The present invention relates to individual section glassware forming machines which form glassware in the press and blow process, and more particularly, to the plunger mechanism of such machines which presses a molten gob of glass into a parison or preform. A plunger mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,273.
Because of the highly abrasive nature of the molten glass, plungers are subject to wear and must be periodically replaced. A recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,240 discloses a plunger assembly which permits a quicker changing of the plunger.